


Six Hours Too Early

by milestogo2



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milestogo2/pseuds/milestogo2
Summary: Ling is a morning person, Ed is not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr's Edling Day! Go check it out!

Someone once said that human beings spend almost a third of their lives asleep. Ed was pretty sure that the statistic was supposed to horrify people into getting up earlier in order to avoid “wasting their lives”, but quite frankly he wasn’t really surprised and he didn’t really care. Sleeping was just so _good,_ and Ed honestly couldn’t think of a better way to spend his time now that he’d finally gotten Al’s body back and had the entirety of his life left to continue his alchemy research. Lying in bed, covers pulled up to his ears, lights dimmed and curtains pulled, nothing but the faint rumbling of distant trains to disturb him…it was indescribable. It was the great reward for human existence, the only state in which total calm could be achieved, the pinnacle of stress relieving, the absolute best—

“GET OFF!” Ed yelled into his pillow, kicking the offender off of the bed with a loud _thump._ “For the love of God, can’t you let me have a good night’s sleep for once in my life, Ling?” He clamped his hands over his ears and stuffed his head under the blankets.

“But it’s really important this time!” Ling called from the floor, unfazed. “No, seriously, get up and see this!” Ed felt himself being rolled over to the edge of the bed and he grabbed onto the bedposts stubbornly. 

“Unless the Truth itself is knocking on the door ready take my arm back, _nothing_ is important enough to wake me up at—wait, what time is it?” He lifted his head groggily and grabbed the clock sitting on his bedside table. _“4:15 in the morning.”_

Ed heard Ling pull the curtains open with a flourish. “But it’s snowing!”

“It is _not_ snowing,” Ed grumbled. “It never snows in the East. Stop making stuff up.” He dropped the clock back onto the bedside table and burrowed his head under the pillow once more.

Four arduous minutes later, Ed stood wrapped in his quilt in front of the window, his eyes still blurry from sleep. Sure enough, several little white specks dotted the gray morning sky, a layer of frost bleaching the grass and leaves. 

“Ta-da!” Ling said enthusiastically, gesturing to the window. “I told you! Come on, let’s go outside and see it!”

“Wha—?” Before Ed had a chance to protest, Ling dragged him unceremoniously into the hallway, the quilt starting to slip from his shoulders. “But you promised I could get right back into bed!” he whined as he finally resigned himself to his fate and trotted reluctantly down the stairs. 

“Aw come on, Ed, how could you even think of going back to sleep? We have to catch the snow before it stops!” Opening up the back door, he shoved Ed and his blanket into the cold and shut it firmly behind him. “I’ll be there in two seconds!” 

“You’re the one who dragged me out here in the first place, but you’re not even going to suffer with me?” Ed grumbled. Sighing, he found himself a spot on the grass and wrapped the quilt more tightly around himself. He supposed it was a rather special occasion—the last time it had snowed in Ed’s hometown, he had been much too young to remember it. The gentle, weightless flakes were certainly a sharp contrast to the harsh blizzards he had encountered in the North. 

Twisting himself around, he could see Ling through the kitchen window. He had a pot of something hot bubbling on the stove and was standing precariously on a chair in order to reach the top cupboard. Holding a small jar, he leaned back in order to close the cupboard door and promptly tipped the chair backwards, crashing onto the floor. Ed stifled a laugh as he popped back up seconds later, quite unharmed. He made a mental note to tease Ling about it later. 

A few minutes later, Ling kicked open the back door and made his way over to Ed, carrying two cups of what looked like hot chocolate. He dropped to the grass next to him, spilling at least a quarter of the mugs’ contents.

“Hey!” Ed complained, wiping hot chocolate off of his arm. “Careful with that!” But he took his mug anyways and held it close to his face, letting the steam warm his chilled nose. 

“Isn’t it _great_?” Ling asked cheerfully, leaning back onto his hands to tip his face up towards the moon. He closed his eyes and let the snow melt on his face, the flakes clinging to his hair and eyelashes. Ed rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He found himself focusing on the strands of hair sticking to the sides of Ling’s face, letting his gaze travel along the slope of his jawline to his small smile. 

“You’re staring,” Ling said after a long silence. 

“I was not!” Ed protested hotly, snapping his gaze back to the distant horizon. He could see the faint outline of the sun starting to emerge from behind the trees.

“Well?” Ling prompted, grinning. “Don’t you like it? Isn’t it nice out here?” Ed scrunched up his nose as he pretended to ponder the question.

“Fine,” he said finally, “it’s pretty. So I guess I’ll forgive you for dragging me out of bed six hours too early.”

Ling pumped his fists into the air. “Yay! Victory!” He straightened up and cocked his head at Ed, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

“What?” Ling just shrugged and tapped his finger to his chin.

“Well…it’s just that the snow makes for a very nice atmosphere, don’t you think? Kind of… romantic, wouldn’t you say?”

Ed huffed, feeling his face turn warm. “Ling, did you seriously drag me all the way out here just to have an excuse to kiss me?” Ling clasped his hands together gleefully.

“Why _yes_ , I did, I’m so glad you figured it out!” Not giving him a chance to go on, Ed leaned forward and pressed his lips against his own, almost losing his balance and having to steady himself against Ling’s shoulders. For a minute, he actually forgot about how cold he was.

After they pulled apart, Ed crossed his arms and tried (unsuccessfully) to glare at Ling, who was looking as if he’d just gotten everything he’d ever wanted in life. 

“You can kiss me anytime you want,” Ed grumbled, his mouth twitching uncooperatively into a smile. “You don’t need a reason.”


End file.
